


Candy Cane Conspiracy

by GeckoGirl89



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Alternate Season/Series 03, Blowjobs, CWC, Candy Canes, Christmas Smut, Cunnilingus, Curse What Curse, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Happiness Clause Handwaving, Innuendo, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 05:19:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8784661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeckoGirl89/pseuds/GeckoGirl89
Summary: The sight of the peppermint stick moving slowly in and out of Cordy's mouth was strangely hypnotic. Angel knew he had a jealous streak, but he had never been envious of a candy until now.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I totally love that trope of someone getting turned on by watching someone else suck on a candy cane, and I thought it would be fun to write for this pairing.
> 
> For the purposes of this fic, Angel and Cordelia are in a relationship and Angel's soul is permanent. This fic isn't set at a specific time, but it has a general season 3 feel to it.

It all started when Angel's sensitive vampire hearing picked up the sound of crinkling plastic from across the room. He glanced up and saw that Cordelia was unwrapping a candy cane.

Cordelia concentrated on the magazine she was reading as she sat with her legs crossed in front of her. Today was kind of a slow day with no cases for the team, so everyone had found other ways to keep themselves busy. As she read, she began to lazily eat the candy cane.

The sight of the peppermint stick moving slowly in and out of Cordy's mouth was strangely hypnotic. Angel knew he had a jealous streak, but he had never been envious of a candy until now.

Her cherry red lips puckered as they wrapped around the toy, and her cheeks hollowed as she sucked on the dessert. Angel couldn't help imagining how those lips would look stretched around his cock. He shifted in his office chair as his pants became uncomfortably tight.

He saw a flash of her tongue as it darted out to lick a broad stripe up the length of the candy cane. Angel's dick throbbed, painfully aroused, as he pictured her doing that to his shaft. Thank God his lap was hidden by the desk where nobody could see his current predicament.

Cordy must have noticed his stare because she locked gazes with him, giving tiny little licks to the dessert and gazing at him in the same intense way she would when she went down on him. And then she began sucking on the candy cane again, practically fellating it with her mouth as she pushed it in and out quickly. Her eyes were sparkling with amusement as she looked at him.

Christ, he was going to come in his pants if he kept watching her. He forced his gaze away. Before his soul had been made permanent, Angel would have to go to the bathroom to take care of his problem, but now he had other options.

He glanced at the time display on his computer. It was almost two o'clock. _Perfect._

"Oh, Cordelia?"

She released the candy cane with a lewd pop. Her lips were shiny with her own saliva. "Yeah?"

"I was thinking we could do some training if you want. Since we have nothing else going on."

Angel had kept his tone innocent, but Cordelia understood his coded message if the smirk and arched eyebrow were any indication. "Sure. I'll just go upstairs to change." Cordy popped the candy cane into her mouth and turned away, hips swaying seductively as she walked upstairs.

Angel needed to calm his body down so that he would be able to go downstairs without embarrassing himself in front of the others, so he crossed his legs and examined a file of their last case, which had a truly disgusting looking demon.

"So, you ready to go?"

Angel looked up and saw Cordelia wearing a sports bra that showed off her cleavage and tight leggings that were painted on to the curves of her hips and ass and the long line of her legs. It was appropriate for training but still unbelievably sexy. The things this woman did to him.

Angel cleared his throat and stood from the chair. "Sure." He trailed behind Cordelia, checking out the way her butt looked in the leggings as they strolled toward the basement.

When Angel closed the door behind him, he locked it. Cordy's eyebrows rose. "Don't want anyone disturbing us?"

"Definitely not." Angel swept Cordelia up into his arms, making her giggle as he carried her downstairs.

"What's gotten into you today?"

"You, always you."

Cordy smiled, and Angel leaned down to capture her lips with his. Her mouth opened, and he plunged his tongue inside, stroking along the roof of her mouth and tasting the peppermint she had earlier. Cordelia lifted one leg to wrap around his hip, giving Angel the chance to rock his erection against her center.

Cordelia pulled away to breathe, leaning her head back against the wall. Angel nibbled on her exposed neck and sucked a hickey over her pulse point. She began grinding back against his cock, and he could begin to smell her intoxicating arousal in the air. She huffed out a weak laugh. "Who knew candy canes were such a turn on for you?"

Angel nipped her neck playfully and undid the front zipper of her sports bra. "You were the one giving that candy cane a blowjob."

Cordelia closed her eyes and began to pant as Angel caressed her firm, round breasts, teasing the nipples to full hardness. "Jealous much?"

"A little," he admitted. He bent his knees so that his mouth could reach one of her breasts, tongue swirling around the erect nipple.

"Fuck, Angel." She arched her back, pushing her chest into his face as he lavished attention on her other breast. The heavy scent of her arousal coated the air, and Angel groaned into her chest when she palmed his dick through his pants. "You want me to suck on something bigger?"

He laid a kiss over her sternum. "I want to taste you first."

Cordy spread her legs wider as Angel tugged off her leggings and panties, letting them pool around her feet. Her hand moved to his hair, nails raking against his scalp, as he trailed kisses down her stomach and lowered himself to his knees.

He parted her outer lips, getting her natural lubrication on his fingers. Cordy's pussy was damp, glistening from how wet she was. His mouth watered as he gazed upon her. Angel had planned to tease her in payment for her antics earlier, but she smelled too tantalizing to resist. Angel flattens his tongue against her, licking from her entrance to her clit.

Cordy pulled at his hair. "Oh God!"

He lapped up her arousal, moaning at the taste and at the pulse he can hear pounding in his ears. He presses a finger to her clit, rubbing it as he fucks her with his tongue.

Cordelia pushed herself onto his face, shoving him forward with the leg she has draped over her shoulder. If Angel were human, he would have suffocated, but he thought it would be a hell of a way to die. He would gladly drown in the tart taste and musky scent of Cordy.

Angel shifted to suck on her clit and thrusts two fingers into her entrance. He crooked them to deliberately ram them against her G-spot and flicks the tip of his tongue over the sensitive nub.

Cordy shouted his name and came, quivering in her climax and vaginal walls squeezing his fingers. When she let out a content sigh, Angel withdrew his fingers, which are slick with her juices, and sucks them into his mouth. He stood, smacking his lips and staring at Cordelia, whose cheeks were flushed and eyes were glazed with arousal.

She surged forward to kiss him, shoving her tongue into his mouth and turning them around so that he was the one pressed against the wall. She moved away and unbuttoned his fly. "Your turn, big guy."

Angel groaned as she undid the zipper and pulls his pants and boxers down swiftly. He's pretty sure a naked Cordelia on her knees is the hottest thing he's ever seen in his life.

She cupped his balls in her hands and starts licking him lightly at the base. She fondled his sac and swirled her tongue all over his shaft until she reached the top. Her other hand pressed against his hip, keeping him still against the wall.

Cordy smiled as she pulled back his foreskin. "I think I like this better than the candy cane." She lowered her mouth just over the head of his dick, suckling at it and flicking her tongue over the slit.

Angel stroked his fingers through her short hair. "Please, baby, please."

Cordelia winked at him and began bobbing her mouth up and down on his cock. Her hand moved from his balls to the base of his shaft, stroking the part her mouth couldn't reach. Angel gazed into her eyes as she worked over him with her mouth, tongue dragging along the underside with every move and red lips looking sinful as they wrapped around his dick. She maintained eye contact with him the entire time, looking smug about the way that he was falling apart because of her.

She hummed around his cock, and Angel felt the familiar sensation of his balls tightening as he thrust weakly in her mouth. "Cordy, I--" She moved her hand back to his balls and swallowed him as deeply as she could, lips reaching the base of his cock. She moaned as his semen filled her mouth, throat moving as she milked every drop out of him. _Fuck, that was hot._

She removed herself from his flaccid dick and slowly rose to her feet. "Did you actually want to train today, or do you want to fuck me against the wall or something?"

Angel chuckled. "You're insane."

"You love it."

"I do," Angel replied. He loved everything about Cordelia, and the dazzling beam she sent his way showed him that she felt the same way. "But I think maybe you need a chance to recover before we have sex again." He felt concerned about the hoarse quality of Cordelia's voice after the blowjob.

Cordy pulled her panties and leggings back on. She walked over to where her bra had fallen earlier and zipped it back on. "Eh, you're probably right. Besides, it's not like we won't have time to do that later." She walked over to the refrigerator where she stored bottles of water and took one out, drinking deeply.

Angel put back on his pants and underwear. "Yeah, we've got time." If Angel had his way, he would have the rest of his life with Cordelia. If he shanshued in a few years, he would get to grow old with her. Angel was looking forward to it.

Cordy must have sensed the sappy direction his thoughts had taken, because she walked over to him, pecking him lightly on the cheek. "I love you too, Angel. Now come on. I think we should work on that thing with the sword you were trying to teach me last week."

Angel moved over to the wall, grabbing a couple of practice swords for their sparring. He instructed her in the new sword maneuver she was learning, gently correcting her form and praising her as she improved. Angel felt incredibly lucky to have this strong, amazing woman right by his side, in his life and in his heart.


End file.
